The Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Pharmacology in February 1995 will concentrate on the structure and function of proteins involved in receptor-regulated signal transduction pathways, interaction between components of these networks, and the mechanisms of modulation of their function. Considerable progress has been made in the identification of proteins involved in signal transduction. The current efforts of many laboratories is to examine the specificity of interactions among the components in the pathway. The design of the conference will bring out the multifaceted approaches currently being used to examine these questions. These approaches include genetic analysis and identification of mutations in signal transducing proteins in both human disease and model systems. Also, biochemical studies to define protein-protein interactions and covalent modification of proteins will also be presented. A special session on structure-based drug design and modeling of ligand interactions with receptors has been developed for the conference. The Conference will provide a lively forum for the exchange of information, ideas and prospects for future work in both academic and pharmaceutical industry environments. In 1993 approximately 90% of the participants in the conference presented data either in posters or as speakers. Such active participation by the conferees at all levels, including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows as well as junior and senior investigators, encourages discussion and fosters new interactions. Emphasis is also given to having representation of women and minorities as speakers, chairpersons of sessions and attendees of the conference. The sessions planned for the 1995 Conference are: 1) Structure, Function and Regulation of G Protein-coupled Seven Transmembrane Receptors, 2) Function and Properties of Heterotrimeric G Proteins, 3) G Protein Effectors, 4) Low Molecular Weight G Proteins, 5) Model Systems in Signal Transduction, 6) Inactivation of Signal Transduction Genes, 7) Mini Symposium on Cell Signaling, and 8) Docking Interactions and Structure- based Drug Design.